


all the way back where I come from

by helsinkibaby



Category: Bourne (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Het, No spoilers for the new movie, Romance, canonish up to Ultimatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky knows someone is following her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the way back where I come from

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Feels Like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk
> 
> Theme : rare pairs  
> Prompt: The Bourne Trilogy, Jason Bourne/Nicky Parsons, finding her after his memories come back  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/741486.html?thread=98035822#t98035822

She's in a little town in the middle of the Swiss Alps when she feels it, that little prickle in the back of her neck that tells her someone is watching her. She does her best not to betray herself outwardly, pays for her groceries - food she knows she'll never eat - and walks as slowly as she can when all she wants to do is run. She goes back to her apartment - she knows she shouldn't but her money is there, a new passport that she'll try to use, she needs to go back there. Besides, if they've found her, will it really make any difference? 

She breathes a sigh of relief when she gets inside, closes the door and secures all the bolts. 

Then she turns and freezes because she's not alone. 

"Jason?" 

He's standing in the shadows like he was waiting for her but he doesn't move when she breathes his name and that's when she knows it was him who was watching her. If it had been an enemy, he would have been already packing bags for her so there's no danger here, apart, that is, from the danger to her heart because looking at him, looking into his eyes, she's as close to getting over him as she was the last time she'd seen him. 

She doesn't move either, can't move because she'd always believed  he was alive but having it confirmed is another thing altogether. Her knees feel weak - she tells herself it's from the fright, the shock of thinking she was discovered, then of seeing him again - but when he crosses the room to stand in front of her, she knows that's not what it is. 

He stands in front of her, his breathing shallow and rapid, his eyes moving over her face like he's searching for something. He shakes his head and she frowns as he lifts his hand to her face, his fingers touching her cheeks, caressing it, gentle and tender and so damn familiar that tears come into her eyes. 

That's when she knows and for a moment she can hardly dare to believe it. 

"David?" 

When she says the name he sucks in a shuddering breath. "Why didn't you tell me?" It's an agonised whisper and it breaks down all her barriers, has tears sliding down her cheeks. "Nicky, why didn't you tell me?" 

There are a hundred reasons, a thousand things she wants to tell him but she doesn't get a chance. 

She doesn't get a chance because he kisses her and it's the type of kiss that makes all the hurt, all the pain and fear of the last few years, disappear. It's the kind of kiss that can only lead to one thing, one place and as she leads him to her bedroom, she knows she's not going to be running anywhere in the near future.

Not when it feels like she's finally come home. 


End file.
